


One Year

by musesmistress



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year, that’s all it had been. A year since she moved apartment. A year since she’d burned everything she owned aside from her photos and things from her past. A year since she told Peter she didn’t want to be with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Year

A year, that’s all it had been. A year since she moved apartment. A year since she’d burned everything she owned aside from her photos and things from her past. A year since she told Peter she didn’t want to be with him. That was the part she was regretting now and it was that line from a year ago running through her head that was making her hope and pray that he’d paid attention to everything about her in the last year.

_“...and I don’t want to be with you.”_

Now here she was, that one year later, standing in the other universe with the other version of her with that line in her head and she wanted nothing more than to turn and grab the imposter by the throat and scream “You’re not me,” till she’s blue in the face.

But Peter is there, standing in front of them, between them and his hands are held out to stave off any attack either might have. Behind her she can hear Walter, muttering to Astrid, the situation too much for him and Astrid is trying hard to calm him while desperately trying to think of a way to tell them apart. To find out which Olivia Dunham is which.

Which Witch is Which? Is the only thought that slips in between that faithful line. 

_“...and I don’t want to be with you.”_

“Peter,” the alternate says, the tone of voice pleading and the look she gives him is just as desperate and Peter looks at her, studies her face before he turns to look directly at her. She knows she’s the real Olivia Dunham, the one he should be taking back with him, but everything she says will just be countered by the witch a few paces away. The witch who took everything, including him from her.

The watch Astrid has beeps a reminder that they only have 2 minutes to figure this out. Two minutes to make a choice and stop the other before their window opens and then closes and they’re stuck here.

She stills her expression, remembering the look she gave him the first time she met him. Calm, collected and ready to take on whatever personality he had. Will he be able to do it this time? Will he be able to look into her eyes and tell which one of them is the Olivia Dunham he fell in love with?

In her calm, she watches out the corner of her eye as his finger twitches on the gun, settling over the trigger. His eyes go back to the witch, back to her still pleading expression as she breathes “it’s me.” Then he moves, fast and without hesitation, because the watch beeped again it and he’s already used a whole minute of hesitation to pick. He shoots her, cold, hard and echoing through the alley. Olivia turns to look at her alternate and the look of shock on her face must be mirrored in her own and she feels strangely relived as she watched her counterpart crumble to the ground, the red patch of blood growing on her chest.

“No one can give me that defiant look,” Peter says, drawing her attention and eyes away from her dead double. “Not like you can,” he adds, then his hands on her arm and he’s pulling her away, down to the end of the alley and she sees their window of opportunity open as she turns her head to look at the wrong Olivia, still laying on the ground and thinks: “It’s over, it’s finally over and I do want to be with Peter.”


End file.
